project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
ABN-A175
Containment Procedures NO TESTS INVOLVING ABN-A175 ARE TO BE PERMITTED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES AS OF THE EVENTS OF INCIDENT ALPHA-A175. All instances of ABN-A175 are to be immediately disposed of. As of currently, any mobile task forces that encounter any instances of ABN-A175 outside of containment are to attempt to terminate the instance at once. Fire and explosives are recommended. ARCHIVED All contained instances of ABN-A175 are to be locked in a steel cell that is submerged below at least 10 meters of water that is at least -37'°'''C in order to prevent any forms of copulation. Any instances of ABN-A175-A are to be terminated immediately unless given direct orders from Doctor Piles to preserve the instance. If so, the instance should be placed in a small cryogenic freezing unit and locked thoroughly. Any known carriers of ABN-A175-B are to be heavily sedated and strapped to a surgical stretcher. On-site surgeons are to attempt to remove the instance of ABN-A175-B from the individual's body. Since their is no known method for extracting ABN-A175-B from a human without killing the individual, cremation services are to be prepared beforehand. The instance of ABN-A175 is to be terminated, preferably in a superheated furnace. All facilities that contain an instance of ABN-A175 are to be equipped with at least five C30 Flamethrowers. The use of nuclear weapons during mass outbreaks of ABN-A175 is awaiting approval by Nero high command. Description ABN-A175 is a currently-unclassified humanoid lifeform that was discovered on September 12, 2010 in Siberia, and then promptly found in several other locations (''see Addendum 1). Using a form of parasitic copulation in order to reproduce, it is highly dependent on large warm-blooded creatures, such as humans, to mate. Currently, ABN-A175 is considered an "Alpha-Predator" by Nero officials, and has a very high rate of reproduction compared to most other terrestrial creatures. Matured instances of ABN-A175 (referred to as simply ABN-A175) resemble large, thin humanoids with pasty gray skin, and covered with hard calcium "armor" that has been known to shrug off most forms of physical damage, but is extremely susceptible to extremely high temperatures. With a face that vaguely resembles a human skull, it's eyes are small and pale, and sit in dark, hollow eye sockets. It is believed that ABN-A175 does not rely on ocular organs, as autopsy has shown these eyes have relatively few connections to the nervous system. ABN-A175's has 32 teeth that are almost identical to a humans, albeit slightly larger to accommodate the creatures size. Instances of ABN-A175 have shown to grow to sizes of 2.5 meters in height, and often weigh around 90 kg. One of ABN-A175's most unique features is it's long tail that is covered in hard calcium chitin, and ends in a two-pronged "spike". Expressing precise control over this appendage, ABN-A175 uses it's tail to balance, grasp onto surfaces, and as a stabbing weapon. The tail possesses a thin reproductive organ that ABN-A175 uses to copulate (see Lifecycle). Instances of ABN-A175 are extremely agile, able to climb difficult surfaces and evade danger with ease. They are also extremely strong, though the limits of their physical prowess is currently unknown. Lifecycle The lifecycle of ABN-A175 begins with the formation of ABN-A175-A within ABN-A175's reproductive organ, located in it's tail. ABN-A175-A is a small worm-like creature that acts is considered the infantile form of ABN-A175. Once matured, ABN-A175 will search for a creature in which to inject ABN-A175-A into. ABN-A175 will intentionally target large mammalian creatures, though adult humans appear to be their favorite. Upon finding a target, ABN-A175 will pierce the creature with it's tail, injecting ABN-A175-A into the person's body. From there, ABN-A175 will leave the target incapacitated, and ABN-A175-A will relocate itself just by the trachea of it's carrier. After 24 hours of rapid growing, ABN-A175-A will form a recognizable "head" and several sharp calcium buildups across it's body. At this point, the entity is designated ABN-A175-B. After around 12 more hours within it's carrier, ABN-A175-B will begin to force itself out of the person's throat, damaging many of their vital organs and body parts in the process. In all recorded cases, carriers of ABN-A175-B die during or shortly after ABN-A175-B's removal, often by mass hemorrhage and/or blood loss. Once outside of the person body, ABN-A175-B will suddenly form two thin arms that it will use to quickly run into hiding for the duration of it's growth cycle. After about 2 hours of hiding, ABN-A175-B fully matures, and is hereby referred to as ABN-A175. Currently, ABN-A175 does not have a known maximum lifespan, and age appears to only increase the entity's abilities and size. Addendum 1: Discovery The following is an article written by Doctor Kilkroy on first discovery of ABN-A175. Item code: ABN-A175 Entity Class: Abnormal Date: 9.12.2010 Target is a tall, predatory humanoid entity with digitigrade legs, calcium formations covering the body, and a long, barbed tail. Entity has shown no signs of sapience, and does not fit in with any known classification of terrestrial animal. Entity was first reported by witnesses at a Russian military camp in REDACTED, Siberia. Twelve eye witnesses were supposedly digging their snowmobiles out of the snow when a soldier from a base camp over 8 kilometers wandered through the snow, and suddenly collapsed due to what appeared to be blood loss. Upon bringing him to the camp infirmary, the soldiers found that the soldier has a large bleeding stab wound on his back, as well as several scars across his torso and arms. With damage to his spinal column, he was rendered paralyzed, and could not speak coherently. During the night, the soldier began to convulse violently, as well as gag loudly, as if trying to vomit. When paramedics attempted to aid him, they noticed the inside of his throat tearing, and a bony structure exiting his esophagus. Terrified, the paramedics watched as the creature flung itself from the soldier, who was now clearly dead, and then begun to crawl away out the open door on two spindly forearms. It was not soon after that Nero agents within the Russian military reported the encounter, allowing Nero to quickly take hold of the situation. RESEARCHER'S NOTES After me and MTF "Ice Breakers" had arrived to the scene, the soldiers explained everything they saw. After retrieving a detailed description from all witnesses, we gave them all grade C amnestic drugs and were on our way. The MTF decide it would be best to search the area by helicopter, as we would likely be in less danger since the thing couldn't supposedly fly. It took two days, but we found the damned thing hiding among some pine trees by a frozen river. The carcasses of several Russian soldiers were found alongside it, to which we quickly EXPUNGED. EXPUNGED With our newfound information, we took ABN-A175's body back to the China/Mongolia Research Facility and performed an autopsy. However, the body was too damaged to get any valuable information. However, we also performed tests on the infantile specimens found within the soldiers' bodies (ABN-A175-B). These specimens were still alive, so we attempted sedation with no avail. Instead, we put on in containment and allowed it to grow, then terminated the others and performed autopsy. EXPUNGED Addendum 2: Termination Methods As of currently, instances of ABN-A175 has proven moderately difficult to terminate. While ABN-A175-A and ABN-A175-B can be dispatched of simply with a deep incision or repeated bludgeoning, mature instances of ABN-A175 are much more durable, and are also harder to catch. Research that Doctor Piles and Doctor Kilkroy conducted, with the help of Colonel Edis, has shown that ABN-A175's calcium armor reacts extremely poorly to heat. Since this discovery, explosive weapons, as long as incendiary firearms, are commonly utilized in terminating instances of ABN-A175. Addendum 3: Mass Containment Breach The following information is only for personnel with Restriction Grade SILVER access only. Following the mass containment breach at the Antarctica Research Proxy, a reported REDACTED new instances of matured ABN-A175 have been spotted roaming the continent of Antarctica. All operations outside Nero taking place in the region have been ceased under the guise of a "massive ice storm taking up a majority of the continent". Nero officials are currently working on a way to safely dispatch of all cases without using WMDs. Category:ABN: A100- A199 Category:Security Grade Quad Entities Category:Containment Level Black Entities Category:Danger Level 9 Entities